Gilbert Parker
Sir Horatio Gilbert George Parker, 1st Baronet, PC (23 November 1862 - 6 September 1932), was a Canadian poet and novelist, and a British politician. Life Parker was born at Camden East, Addington, Ontario, the son of Captain J. Parker, R.A. He was educated at Ottawa and at University of Trinity College. He began his career as a teacher at the Ontario School for the Deaf and Dumb (in Belleville, Ontario). From there he went on to lecture at Trinity College. In 1886 he went to Australia, and for a while became associate editor of the Sydney Morning Herald. He also traveled extensively in the Pacific, Europe, Asia, Egypt, the South Sea Islands and subsequently in northern Canada. Novelist In the early 1890's Parker began to gain a growing reputation in London as a writer of romantic fiction. Pierre and his People (1892) was followed by Mrs. Falchion (1893), The Trail of the Sword (1894), When Valmond came to Pontiac (1895), An Adventurer of Icy North (1895), and The Seats of the Mighty (1896, dramatized in 1897). The Seats of the Mighty was a historical novel depicting the English conquest of Quebec with James Wolfe and the Marquis de Montcalm as two of the characters. The Lane that had no Turning (1900) contains some of his best work. In The Battle of the Strong (1898) he broke new ground, laying his scene in the Channel Islands. His chief later books were The Right of Way (1901), Donovan Pasha (1902), The Ladder of Swords (1904), The Weavers (1907), Northern Lights (1909) and The Judgment House (1913). Parker had 3 that made it into the top 10 on the annual list of bestselling novels in the United States, 2 of which were on it for 2 years in a row. In December 1895 he married Miss Amy VanTine of New York, a wealthy heiress, daughter of Ashley VanTine.Morgan, Henry James, Types of Canadian women and of women who are or have been connected with Canada, Toronto, 1903. Web, Jan 14, 2015. Politician His Canadian connection and his experience in Australia and elsewhere had made him a strong Imperialist in politics, and from that time he began to devote himself in large measure to a political career. He still kept up his literary work, but some of his later books last mentioned cannot compare with those by which he made his name. He was elected to the British House of Commons as a Conservative Party (UK) member for Gravesend, and remained in Parliament until 1918. In succeeding years he continually strengthened his position in the party, particularly by his energetic work on behalf of Tariff Reform and Imperial Preference. During World War I he organized British publicity toward the United States. In May 1905, Parker publicly claimed to have seen a "vision" of fellow house member, Frederic Carne Rasch, despite the fact that Rasch had passed on, of an illness at his home. World War I The British put forth a large effort to find an able and persuasive writer to effectively communicate with the Americans. They decided to use Sir Gilbert Parker. The British supplied Parker with a "large propaganda office" to plan, write, and distribute the new technique of British propaganda. His main objective was to create new relationships and hold onto existing ones with American citizens. His writings, known as the "White Papers," were sent into the New York Times in 1914. The subheading of the article read, "A Modest Appeal from Sir Gilbert Parker to read the British Side." To do this, Gilbert showered the American people with writings from people such as Kipling, Wells, Galsworthy, Arnold Bennett, and George Bernard Shaw. Using his fame and character, Parker flattered the American press with eloquent words and compliments. He called the Americans "fighting people". He also said that "this war will prove them to have everything that they have always had -- courage, swiftness if conception, capacity to perform, and a lightning-like directness." His writings essentially "educated" the source that he knew would reach the majority of Americans. However, he didn't stop there: he continued to spread his "knowledge" by distributing "propaganda material" to American libraries, educational institutions, and periodicals. While focusing on professional establishments he continued to create personal relationships with American elites such as college professors, scientists, doctors, politicians, etc. His method of establishing personal relationships was a landmark later used in other methods of propaganda, "it was the complete and skillful technique later to be developed by many other propagandists, lobbyists, and public relations council." "Practically since the day war broke out I was responsible for American publicity." Parker played a crucial and significant role in British propaganda during World War I. Due to his strategic marriage to Amy VanTine, reputation as a writer, and social status among the American people, he had established many friendships with influential Americans in all professions. September 2, 1914, Parker was chosen by Charles Masterman and the British government to head the subdivision of Wellington House that was responsible for American propaganda. He was unpaid and had no formal title for this role. His goal was to convince America to support the British cause in the war. He worked with the theory that the British cause could not be accomplished through “violent wooing,” but must instead be efforts of “gentle and modest courtship.” Propaganda His activities at the beginning of World War I included performing a long analysis of the American press and establishing a mailing list based on the American Who’s Who. His mailing list including 260,000 influential Americans as well as public libraries, Y.M.C.A.’s, Universities, Colleges, clubs, and newspapers. He sent propaganda literature that was generated by Wellington House to those on his mailing list, but the letters only carried Parker’s name, never mentioning Wellington House or the British government. An example of one of his many letters is as follows: Dear Sir, I am well aware that American enterprise has made available reprints of the official papers relating to the present European war; but the original British prints of these publications may not be accessible to those persons of influence who would study them for a true history of the conflict. I am venturing to send to you under another cover several of these official documents. I am sure you will not consider this an impertinence, but will realize that Britishers are deeply anxious that their cause may be judged from authoritative evidence. In common with the great majority of Americans, you have, no doubt, made up your mind as to what country should be held responsible for this tragedy, but these papers may be found useful for reference, and because they contain the incontrovertible facts, I feel that you will probably welcome them in this form. My long and intimate association with the United States through my writings gives me confidence to approach you, and I trust you will not think me intrusive or misunderstand my motive. With all respect, I am, Yours very truly, Gilbert Parker Each publication he sent had a personal letter enclosed in order to portray him as an English patriot performing his duty. His objective was to gain the trust of Americans by appearing friendly and honest. He wrote in a tone that suggested he was a supporter of the British cause, but desired to promote international understanding, and that he was open to hearing all viewpoints. This tactic convinced many Americans that their role in the war was important, and many sympathized with the British cause as a result of his efforts. Outcome Parker continued his propaganda efforts up until the year the United States entered the war, 1917. At the beginning of 1917, he visited the United States to meet with Americans he had been corresponding with. On February 3, 1917, President Woodrow Wilson made a speech during Parker's visit that severed diplomatic ties with Germany. The U.S. had almost declared war and Parker believed that he had fulfilled his responsibilities. Later that same day, he resigned from his position at Wellington House, due to, he said, his failing health. All of Wellington House’s activities were kept in complete secrecy. This increased the credibility of their publications, because they could not be traced back to any official sources. Parker’s letters concealed their connection and origin with the British government, and his American contacts never realized they were being manipulated. Today his influence on the First World War and America’s entry into it is often overlooked, even by seemingly comprehensive propaganda analysis. Death Parker died in London (England) on 6 September 1932, and on 26 September he was buried in Belleville, Ontario. One of the honorary pallbearers was then Prime Minister of Canada, Richard Bedford Bennett. Writing Novels The best of his novels are those in which he first took for his subject the history and life of the French Canadians; and his permanent literary reputation rests on the fine quality, descriptive and dramatic, of his Canadian stories. The Canadian Encyclopedia dismisses his novels as "mainly ... melodramatic plots with idealistic characters," but says that they "contributed to the validation of Quebecois culture in English Canada."Terrence Craig, Parker, Sir Horatio Gilbert George, Canadian Encyclopedia (Edmonton: Hurtig, 1988), 1614, Print. Recognition Parker was knighted by King Edward in 1902 for his service to Canadian literature. He was created a baronet on 21 June 1915 and appointed as a Privy Councillor in 1916. His poem "Reunited" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900."Reunited". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 6, 2012. In popular culture English composer Sir Edward Elgar set to music 3 of Parker's romantic poems ("Oh, soft was the song," "Twilight," and Was it some Golden Star''?")'' in 1910, as part of an uncompleted song-cycle, his Op. 59. Elgar also set to music Parker's little poem "Inside the Bar," written in 1917 as a sequel to his setting of Kipling's wartime nautical poems in The Fringes of the Fleet. Publications Poetry *''A Lover's Diary: Songs in sequence. Cambridge, MA: Stone & Kimball / London: Methuen, 1894. *Embers: Being a book of verses. Plymouth, UK: privately published, 1908. *Embers / A Lover's Diary. London: Macmillan, 1913; New York: Scribner, 1913. Novels *The Trespasser. London: Arthur C. Pearson, 1890; New York: D. Appleton, 1893; *Mrs. Falchion: A novel. London: Methuen, 1893. *The Translation of a Savage. New York: D. Appleton, 1893; Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1893. *The Trail of the Sword: Wherein is set forth the history of Jessica Leveret, as also that of Pierre Le Moyne of Iberville, George Gering, and other bold spirits: Together with certain matters of war, and the deeds of one Edward Bucklaw, mutineer and pirate. New York: D. Appleton, 1894; London: Methuen, 1895. *The March of the White Guard. London: George Bell, 1894; New York: R.F. Fenno, 1901. *When Valmond Came to Pontiac: The story of a lost Napoleon. London & New York: Routledge, 1895; Chicago: Stone & Kimball, 1895. *The Seats of the Mighty: Being the memoirs of Captain Robert Moray, sometime an officer in the Virginia regiment, and afterwards of Amherst's regiment. London: Methuen, 1896; New York: D. Appleton, 1896; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1896. *The Pomp of the Lavilettes. Boston & New York: Lamsson Wolfe, 1896. *The Battle of the Strong: A romance of two kingdoms. London: Methuen, 1898; Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1898; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1898. *The Hill of Pains: A novel. Boston: R.G. Badger, 1899. *The Right of Way: Being the story of Charley Steele and another. London: Heinemann, 1901; New York: Harper, 1901; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1901. *A Ladder of Swords: A tale of love, laughter and tears. London: Heinemann, 1904; New York: Harper, 1904; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1904. *The Weavers: A tale of England and Egypt of fifty years ago. London: Heinemann, 1907; New York: Harper, 1907; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1907. *The Going of the White Swan. New York: D. Appleton, 1912. *The Judgement House: A novel. London: Methuen, 1913; New York: Scribner, 1913; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1913. *You Never Know Your Luck: Being the story of a matrimonial deserter. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1914; New York: Doran, 1914; Toronto: Bell & Cockburn, 1914. *The Money Master: Being the curious history of Jean Jacques Barbille, his labours, his loves, and his ladies. London: Hutchinson, 1915; New York & London: Harper, 1915; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1915. *The World for Sale: A novel. London: Heinemann, 1916; New York: A.L. Burt, 1916; New York & London: Harper, 1916; Toronto: S.B. Gundy, 1916. *''Carnac. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1922; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1923 **published in U.S. as Carnac's Folly. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1922; New York: Scribner, 1923. *''The Power and the Glory: A romance of the great LaSalle. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1925; New York & London: Harper, 1925; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1925. Short fiction *Pierre and His People: Tales of the far north. London: Methuen, 1892; New York: Collier, 1894; Chicago: Stone & Kimball, 1894; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1969. *Tavistock Tales. London: Isbister, 1893; New York: Tait, 1893. *The Patrol of the Cypress Hills. New York: Home Book, 1893. *An Adventurer of the North: Being a continuation of the histories of "Pierre and his people," and the latest existing records of Pretty Pierre. London: Methuen, 1895 **published in U.S. as ''A Romany of the Snows: Second series of An adventurer of the north: Neing a continuation of Pierre and his people, and the latest existing records of Pretty Pierre. New York: Stone & Kimball, 1896. *''The Liar'' (3 novellas). Boston: Brown, 1899. *''The Lane that Had No Turning, and other tales concerning the people of Pontiac: Together with certain parables of provinces. New York: Doubleday, Page, 1900; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1900. *Donovan Pasha, and some people of Egypt. London: Heinemann, 1902; New York: D. Appleton, 1902; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1902. *Northern Lights'' (illustrated by N.C. Wyeth). London: Macmillan, 1909; New York & London: Haper, 1909; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1909. *''Cumber's Son, and other South Sea folk. New York & London: Harper, 1910; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1910. Non-fiction *Round the Compass in Australia. London: Hutchinson, 1892; Melbourne: E.W. Cole, 1892. *Old Quebec: The fortress of New France'' (with Claude Glennan Bryan). London & New York: Macmillan, 1903. *''The United States and This War: A word in season: Speech delivered by Sir Gilbert Parker, M.P. to the Pilgrims' Society, at the Savoy Hotel, London, on the 15th April, 1915, on the occasion of the 50th anniversary of the death of Abraham Lincoln. London: Darling, 1915. *What is the Matter with England? Criticism and a reply. London: Darling, 1915. Collected editions *''Works. New York: Scribner, 1912-1913. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gilbert Parker, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 11, 2015. See also *List of British poets *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References *Messenger, Gary. British Propaganda and the state in the First World War. Manchester University Press: New York, 1992. *Millis, Walter. Road to War. Houghton Miffflin Company: New York, 1935. *Parker, Gilbert. "The United States and the War." Harper's, 136:521-531, March, 1918. *Parker, Gilbert. "The 'White Papers'" Editorial. New York Times 26 Sept. 1914: 10. *Parker, Gilbert. "The World in the Crucible." Dodd, Mead and Company: New York, 1915. *Peterson, H. C. Propaganda for War. University of Oklahoma Press, Norman, OK, 1939. *Squires, James. British Propaganda at Home and in the United States. Harvard University Press: Cambridge, MA, 1935. *''Toronto Star'', Sept. 27, 1932, The Times, September 7, 1932, 14b *Wilke, Jurgen, ed. Propaganda in the 20th Century Hampton Press, Inc.:Cresskill, NJ, 1998. Notes External links ;Poems *"Reunited". *"No Man's Land" *Sonnets from A Lover's Diary in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: I. "Love's Outset", II. "A Woman's Hand", III. "Art", IV. "Invincible" *Poems by Gilbert Parker. ;Prose * ;Books * *Gilbert Parker at Amazon.com ;About *Sir Gilbert Parker, Baronet in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Sir Horatio Gilbert George Parker in The Canadian Encyclopedia *Gilbert Parker at Spartacus Educational *New York Times article reporting on the Coronation Honours in which he was knighted * Original article is at "Parker, Sir Gilbert" Parker, Sir Gilbert, 1st Baronet Category:Canadian novelists Category:1862 births Category:1932 deaths Category:Trinity College (Canada) alumni Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:People from Lennox and Addington County Category:Conservative Party (UK) MPs Category:Members of the United Kingdom Parliament for English constituencies Category:Members of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom Category:UK MPs 1900–1906 Category:UK MPs 1906–1910 Category:UK MPs 1910 Category:UK MPs 1910–1918 Category:National Historic Persons of Canada Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century novelists Category:Sonneteers